September 20-24, 1995: Presented invited talk entitled "Magnetic Resonance Microscopy" to Genentech, Inc., South San Francisco, CA. October 12, 1995: "3D MR Microscopy." Presented invited talk to Department of Biomed Eng, U of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA. October 22-24, 1995: Course Faculty at meeting entitled "Current Concepts of Magnetic Resonance, Monterey, CA. Presented talks entitled: "Introduction to Nuclear Magnetic Resonance," "Spatial Encoding in Magnetic Resonance Imaging," and "T1 and T2 Contrast." March 28-29, 1996: "3D MR Microscopy." Presented at FDA-sponsored conference entitled "Current and Emerging Technologies in Monitoring Brain Structure and Function Meeting. Lister Hill Auditorium, National Library of Medicine, Bethesda, MD. April 27-5/3/96: Johnson G., Black R, Cates G, Chen X, Driehuys B, Happer W, Hedlund L, Middleton H, Shattuck M, Swartz J: Presented talk entitled "Polarization dynamics of hyperpolarized 3He in lung imaging." Society of Magnetic Resonance 4th Annual Scientific Meeting. 1996. New York, NY. May 29-31, 1996: Workshop Co-Leader "In Vivo MR Microscopy: MRM for Three-Dimensional Images of Live Specimens." Genetics Institute Discovery Research Retreat, Wequassett Inn in Chatham, Cape Code, MA. June 24_28, 1996: Course Director for Concepts of Magnetic Resonance, Kiawah Island, SC. Presented: "Spatial Encoding," "T1 and T2 Contrast," "MRI using Hyperpolarized Gas."